Warrior cats Randomness
by Amberflame805
Summary: THIS IS REALLY RANDOM! There are swear words, but that is only reason it is T.


Warrior cats

Scourge: _Holds gun up_. _To all. _Put your hands in the air where I can see them!

Brokenstar: We don't have hands.

Scourge: Paws whateva! I got like you know post on my Facebook page I have like concurred the clans and the dark forest like now! So like you now like put 'em up!

Firestar: Waffles.

Brokenstar: What the hell is going on?

Firestar: Waffles.

Brokenstar: Firestar, your clanmates are dying around you!

Firestar: Waffles.

Brokenstar: Their screams are echoing around the camp, begging for you to save their souls from Scourge.

Firestar: Waffles.

Brokenstar: _sighs_

Firestar:

Scourge: Selfie!

Hawkfrost: What.

Brokenstar: The.

Tigerstar: Hell.

Hawkfrost: Is.

Brokenstar: Going

Firestar: Waffles

Tigerstar: Here. Wait what?

Hawkfrost: Wow the author must be a total-

Breezepelt: Moron? Dumbo? Ninny? Needs to get a life? Should go fall of a cliff? –

_Lightning strikes Breezepelt and he disintegrates _

Brokenstar: _Stares at Breezepelt's ashes_. Darkstripe, I need you to test something for me. Insult the author.

Darkstripe: Ok! Author, you are the biggest nerdy dork, most ugly deformed-

_A knife falls out of the sky into his throat. Fades away forever. _

Firestar: Oh author, you are a God! I bow before your awesomeness; this is the most well written thing I have ever been in! My only wish is that you make me the waffle king, and Tigerstar will be my advisor in my court!

_Firestar is made into Waffle King. _

Tigerstar: Wait! I did not agree to be stuck with Waffle head!

Firestar: Deal with my waffleness! Feel the power!

Tigerstar: Please don't make me stuck with him!

Firestar: Wat up. Waffle power!

Tigerstar: Do I have to spend a eternity with that that that-

Firestar: Waffle?

Tigerstar: Nooo!

All supreme ruler of the universe who is really awesome: Relax! This isn't even the real book. This is all just my imagination!

Tigerstar: _Uses an imaginary knife to imaginarily kill himself_

Hawkfrost: How is that even possible?

Brokenstar: It's not. _Grins evilly. _Oh my great queen I bow before your awesomeness, please grant me one wish!

All supreme ruler of the universe who is really awesome: Oh please, we all know what you really want.

Brokenstar: Really? All supreme ruler of the universe who is really awesome?

All supreme ruler of the universe who is really awesome: Well it is my story, so I get to decide what I am called.

Brokenstar: No you don't. Watch me.

Gilo2002: How did you do that?

Brokenstar; I don't know.

_Firestar chases Tigerstar around _

Firestar: Waffles!

Tigerstar: _Throws himself off an imaginary cliff falling to his imaginary death. _

Hawkfrost: How s that even possible?

Brokenstar: I have no idea.

Hawkfrost: Well, um so what now?

Gilo2002: Humor me; be funny.

Brokenstar: No.

Gilo2002: Listen up here; I can kill you anytime I want, so you better do what I tell you to.

Firestar: Waffles.

Brambleclaw: Pancakes are better.

Hawkfrost: g_rins evilly. _So every thing that happens here is impossible, right?

Gilo2002: Something like that.

_Knife falls out of the sky and berries itself in Brambleclaw's throat _

Brambleclaw: Uses pancake shield to undo his death, uses a time machine and kills Sasha.

Hawkfrost: What just happened ther- _Disappears because he never was born._

Brokenstar: So, when you said everything is impossible here you really meant it.

_Sandstorm does the hula on a rainbow while a unicorn gores Graystripe. _

Gilo2002: Basically.

Brokenstar: _recreates Sasha, so Hawkfrost is born. _

Hawkfrost: What the hell just happened there?

Brokenstar: You got wiped from existence because you were never born, then you were born, and then a unicorn appeared.

Gilo2002: Normal day in my fanfiction.

Hawkfrost: Girl, you got one twisted mind!

Gilo2002: Your one to talk!

Brokenstar: He is right.

Gilo2002: Well! You're totally evil too!

Brokenstar: True, but unfortunately for me, I don't rule the nonexistent universe.

Hawkfrost; Nonexistent?

Brokenstar: Yep.

Hawkfrost: Wait so all of this never happened? And no on will remember it later?

Brokenstar: Yep.

Hawkfrost: The mystery is revealed! I am secretly …

Brokenstar: Oh no. Here we go again.

Hawkfrost: Justin Bieber's biggest fan! _Rips off the shirt he never had on, jumps on rainbow and marries Cinderella. They give birth to Christopher Columbus. _

Brokenstar: You are controlling all of us right?

Gilo2002: Yep.

Brokenstar: Even Hawkfrost?

Gilo2002: Yep.

Brokenstar: Girl you have one twisted mi- oh wait. You humiliated Hawkfrost because he insulted you eh? So pretend I didn't say anything.

Gilo2002: Good for you.

Christopher Columbus: I have discovered America!

Brokenstar: Close. You are actually on a lopsided dimension with talking cats, randomness, and one messed up God. You can imaginarily kill your self, and keep cats from even being born, also if you insult the author you will die.

Christopher Columbus: Like I said, I have discovered America.

Gilo2002: Now look what you've done! He thought he discovered India, not America! You messed up time!

Brokenstar: Did you just say _I_ messed up?

Gilo2002: This is the strangest thing I have ever written.

Brokenstar: _Watches John Smith marry Dora the explorer. Watches Christopher ride a unicorn off a nonexistent rainbow to his nonexistent doom. _You don't say?

Tigerstar: _Shoots himself with a nonexistent bow. _

Firestar: WAFFLES!

Tigerstar: Why won't you let me die! Waa!

Gilo2002: Because I'm cruel!

Brokenstar: Oh so cruel, you are forcing life into him! Forcing him to live! The horror!

Gilo2002: Why did I give you sarcasm?

Brokenstar: Because you are a very strange being.

Gilo2002: _Looks at George Washington proposing to Lady Gaga. _I noticed.

Brokenstar: _Rolls eyes. _

Gilo2002: You are a disgrace to the clans you kit murdering monster!

Scourge: Hey it's kind of like that song! "Disgraced erased . . . Your name your face is all you have left now!"

Everyone: ?

Scourge: What you haven't heard of it?

Everyone: No.

Scourge: Sheesh. What happened to you guys?

Brokenstar: I was busy lying helpless in the Thunderclan camp.

Tigerstar: You were killing me.

Hawkfrost I was busy waiting for the second series 'cause I was not born yet.

Scourge: Excuses excuses!

Hawkfrost: I think mine was pretty good.

Firestar: Waffles.

Tigerstar: Oh no here we go again.

Gilo2002: Hey, Brokenstar? Why did you say oh no here we go _again_ when Hawkfrost lost it for Justin Bieber?

Brokenstar: I used a time machine.

Gilo2002: ? Why did I give you a time machine?

Brokenstar: I don't know.

Gilo2002: -

Sasha/ Goldenflower: Lets do a duet about Tigerstar by Britney Spears!

GLBrokenstar: _snickers. _This'll be good.

Sasha/ Goldenflower:

He is a hustler, he's no good at all

He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum

He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable

He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun

I know you told me I should stay away

I know you said he's just a dog astray

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

Tigerstar: Well! What's a gun?

Firestar: The fact that you don't know what that killing machine is just made my day.

Brokenstar: Killing machine? _Grins evilly_

Sasha/ Goldenflower:

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

GLBrokenstar:_ Looks at Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Mothwing. _Physical? I can tell.

Tigerstar: Aw! They can't deny they loved me!

Brokenstar: Can't deny love the guy? Ok? Even after he-

Sasha/ Goldenflower:

He is a villain by the devil's law

He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun

That man's a snitch and unpredictable

He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none

Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no

'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

Tigerstar: I have a conscience!

Bluestar, Brindleface, Firestar, Swiftpaw, Brightheart, Graypool, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Tiny, Cinderfur, Runningwind, Oakheart, Redtail, Gilo2002: Yeah right.

Tigerstar: Your biased.

Bluestar, Brindleface, Firestar, Swiftpaw, Brightheart, Graypool, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Tiny, Cinderfur, Runningwind, Oakheart, Redtail, Gilo2002: We're dead idiot!

Brokenstar/ GLBrokenstar: How is Gilo2002 dead?

Gilo2002: I don't like Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: Wow. Everyone hates me, that's a first.

Everyone: A first? 50 books dude- and you are the main villain! Try to keep up!

GLBrokenstar: It would help if he knew what the hell books are!

Gilo2002: Stay out of this you-

Sasha/ Goldenflower:

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

Tigerstar: I already heard that.

GLBrokenstar: That's because it the chores idiot.

Tigerstar: Your one to talk you-

Sasha/ Goldenflower:

And he's got my name

Tattooed on his arm

His lucky charm

So I guess it's OK

He's with me

And I hear people talk (people talk)

Try to make remarks

Keep us apart

But I don't even hear

I don't care

Tigerstar: Aw!

GLBrokenstar: You keep interrupting you insults to me because you ran out.

Gilo2002: Why I outa kill you, you-

Sasha/ Goldenflower:

'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

GLBrokenstar: See?

Sasha/ Goldenflower:

(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)

Mama I'm in love with a criminal

(Should've let go)

And this type of love isn't rational,

(Hell no)

It's physical

(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

(Should've let go)

All reason aside

(Hell no)

I just can't deny, love the guy

Tigerstar: Loved it!

GLBrokenstar: Of coarse you did. _Rolls eyes_

Firestar: No rational cat would ever love Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: Why did he last 50 books?

Evil cats: Beats me.

Sol: Because he is the main protagonist of the story. He needs to destroy all of you, defeat evil, and live happily ever after.

Tigerstar: Well that doesn't happen so there.

Gilo2002: Wanna bet? _The Last hope _Page 323, paragraph 6.

Tigerstar: _With a vicious snarl he sank his teeth into Tigerstars neck. He held on while Tigerstar thrashed and staggered and finally collapsed to the ground. Firestar kept hold of the Dark warrior as blood flowed over his paws. When Tigerstar finally stopped twitching, Firestar let go of his throat. He straitened up and watched Tigerstar fade away, his gaze blank. _

GLBrokenstar: Ouch.

Sol: Burn

Gilo2002: Poned

Firestar: Dead

GLFirestar: Waffles.

GLBrokenstar: Hey, where's Brokenstar?

Brokenstar: _Holds up a gun. _I'm back! And I went through hell to get this baby! I fought in a world war! It was really bloody!

GLBrokenstar: It was a war dummy, duh it was bloody!

Brokenstar: Yeah well, lets kill some good guys!

Firestar: You gonna stop him?

Gilo2002: Yeah yeah, I was getting to that.

_A giant piano falls out the sky crushing Brokenstar flat_

GLBrokenstar: A piano? A fucking piano? Really? Am I really such a lame character that I must die in the most pathetic ways?

Gilo2002: _Resurrects Brokenstar. _Yes.

Brokenstar: I feel like a giant piano squashed me!

GLBrokenstar: That's cuz you got squashed by a giant piano.

Brokenstar: A piano? A fucking piano? Really? Am I really such a lame character that I must die in the most pathetic ways?

GLBrokenstar: I know right?

Gilo2002: Yes you are that lame. I think this would be a good place to end this chapter.

GLBrokenstar: This chapter? You mean you have more?

Gilo2002: Yes. And when I come back I will be called Fangburn!

GLBrokenstar: And I thought you couldn't be less creative.

Gilo2002: I will kill you next chapter.

GLBrokenstar: _Sighs_. I can't wait.


End file.
